Numerous diseases and disorders are the result of specific gene expression in a tissue. For example, prostate cancer is the most common malignancy in men and is the cause of considerable morbidity and mortality (Howe et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 93, 824-842, 2001). There is therefore a major incentive to try to identify genes that could be reliable early diagnostic and prognostic markers and therapeutic targets for such diseases and disorders.